A stator usually includes a stator plate which is bordered with poles in the circumferential direction at regular intervals. An associated stator slot is usually formed between every two adjacent poles in the stator. The stator generally also has an axial through-hole lying in the center, which is denoted as the stator core.
A winding device for stators and/or armatures of electric motors, i.e., components to be provided with windings, which are arranged on a fixed point, is known from the German Patent Number 37 09 687.7 A1 which is hereby incorporated by reference for its teachings on such a winding device. This winding device, for example, teaches a winding, such as a pole winding, provided only around a single pole so that the winding wire is installed in three controlled axes in a freely selective manner. The mounted stator, in the y axis, can execute a rotary movement about its axis. A wire moving means, formed by a winding finger which is held rigidly fixed on a winding needle, for example, in a direction perpendicular to the mounting plane, i.e., in the z axis, is movable. A third axis of movement in a direction perpendicular to the z-y plane, i.e. in the x direction, for example, is made possible by the fact that the mounting means for the stator is mounted on a table arrangement capable of translational movement.
Thus, the winding device discussed in the German patent number 37 09 687.7 A1, due to the three controlled axes of movement, reliably provides a pole winding in the form of a winding in layers only around a single pole up to the base of the stator slot where the x axis is the axis of installation. After the winding is completed on the associated pole, the stator is then moved forward to where the next pole in the direction of rotation is to be wound. As a consequence, this winding device only permits the winding of a stator with a winding pattern having a winding pitch of 1, i.e., each of the poles lying adjacent in the circumferential direction of the stator must be provided with a winding separately in individual winding pitches. Thus, for example, this device can not form a stator having a winding pitch greater than 1(&gt;1), because when the device skips a pole or adjacent stator slot the cross section of the skipped stator slot would be wound up and closed by the winding wire.
Thus, there is a need for a device or process which may provide a stator for electric motors with a winding pattern which has a winding pitch greater than 1, i.e., that at least one directly adjacent stator slot that is skipped when providing the stator with windings, or the pole lying directly adjacent in the circumferential direction that is skipped when winding.